Untold Destiny
by Alice Draken
Summary: Matty (aka Mata) is a normal girl...at least that's what she thought. Now with the weird dreams and a ghostly voice that calls to her. She doesn't know whether she should stick her head in the sand or stand up and fight! (Both Chapters Have been updated. I hope to get the next one out in a month or less.)
1. Prologue

Just so I don't get sued...Tokyo Mew Mew was not created by me, but by people who can actually draw and write better than I.

Mata though, is mine...You may not use her, the character, in anyway. This Fanfic is my very first that I am putting on, I might make more later on in life.

Caution: Slight Language.

"Tracy...? What do you think they're planning to do?"

Matty was hoping to break the silence that had gone on for, what seemed like, hours. So with a turn of her head she gazed over at her sister lying in the sleeping bag beside her. As she waited for a response, Matty noticed her sister's long red hair scrunch as she rolled onto her back.

Tracy opened her eyelids and looked over at her little sister revealing the intense anger in her bright green eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass what they're doing!" She snapped, "They never seemed to care about us, so I don't care one bit about them!" Taking a second to calm herself down, she took a deep breath and released it before speaking once more. "Let's just forget about them, we need to figure out what we're gonna do about food this week..."

Matty sat up in her sleeping bag and stretched her arms. Combing her blonde hair with her fingers she got out a few of the tangles, then stood up and walked outside. Nearing the pond, which was close by the cave, she glanced at herself in the water. Her blue eyes giving herself a once over, she groaned at the sight of her ratty hair, which was in shambles. Once she got back to the cave, she was surprised to find Tracy getting herself dressed.

"Sis? I can go to the Grocery Store and swipe some food or go to the house and sneak some out."

Tracy didn't speak for a few a seconds, weighing the cause and effects of those choices in her mind.

"Don't go to the grocery store. Just in—_BZZZZT_—case the cops are still searching for us. They'd end up spotting you for sure in a public place like that. You can though, go over to the house and get supplies, while I make our humble cave more camouflaged."

"Do you think that they would go to such great lengths as to get the cops involved?" Matty asked.

"Yes. They're con artists, making the state think that they're respectable foster parents just to get our money!"

"I'm leaving now! Reach me on the cell if you need to, I'll have it set on vibrate."

Before she left, Matty turned to her sister and gave her a hug knowing that at anytime something might happen that could stop them from seeing each other.

After releasing her, Tracy watched as Matty walked out of the cave and through the brush.

She felt relieved knowing that her younger sibling was the only person in her family that always knew how not to be seen. And with 'that' weight off her chest, she got to work on breaking twigs and branches to cover the cave.

Somewhere else…

It took her twenty minutes, but Matty finally came to the intersection where her house stood. Quickly, she looked around, checking for anyone who might notice her. Feeling safe, she ran across the street and into an abandoned alley way. As she crouched behind a couple of dumpsters she thought about her life...

_ "It was so easy before they came along, now I have to sneak around my own neighborhood just to get food to survive." BZZZT_

Noticing the tunnel door a few yards away, she ran straight for it, without letting herself stop. Touching the door with great glee, she knew she was out of danger and released a heavy sigh. Slowly, she pushed the door open, which let out a loud creaking noise as it moved. She then climbed in and softly shut the door behind her.

Inside the tunnel she could barely see, but she knew this tunnel well enough not to worry about getting lost in the dark. She moved along, crawling on her hands and knees since the tunnel was quite small. From experience she crawled along with great care ending at the kitchen's secret door. Putting her ear up to the door, she listened for sounds of life on the other side.

Matty pushed on the door, making it slightly ajar. Looking through the slit of the door, she saw no one. She hastily opened it wider and slipped on through. Not wanting to be seen she quickly ran to the closet and grabbed a trash bag. Opening up the fridge and cabinets she pulled out all the food that could be found and stuffed it into the bag.

Suddenly, her ears picked up on voices coming from the other room. With haste she closed the bag and ran towards the secret passageway. Climbing into the tunnel, she closed the door behind her and placed her ear up against the wood. Their voices were muffled, but she still managed to make them out.

"This is your entire fault, Jacob!"

"My fault?! How is it my fault?!"

"You were the one watching them last!"

"That's a lie and—what the hell?!" _BZZT Program BZZZZZZT_

The tall male sauntered into the kitchen, his brown hair hidden under the white baseball cap. He was followed by a short female with sandy blonde hair, which was pulled up into a bun. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed that all the cabinets drawers, and fridge were standing wide open with their contents strewn all over the kitchen floor.

"That little bitch!" An image of Matty flashed through her memories. "How'd she get in the house without us knowing?"

Matty silently laughed as she heard Jacob and Anne complain to one another.

With a job well done, Matty tied the bag onto her back and quickly found her way out of the tunnel.

**20 minutes later...**

Tracy sat in the cave trying to clean it up a bit, which was a lost cause since it was a cave after all.

Suddenly, Tracy heard a twig snap from outside of the cave.

Tracy's heart skipped a beat and then began to race as she feared the worst. "Matty, that you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I wasn't followed." _BZZT_

Tracy's heart slowed itself down to a normal rhythm as she heard Matty's voice.

"I was worried about you, I'm glad you're safe."

"You know I can't be found if I don't wanna be...But thanks for caring."

Tracy smiled as Matty walked into the cave.

Matty then pulled the heavy trash bag off her back, carefully placing it on the ground without crushing any of the food. "Jacob and Anne got pissed when they found the kitchen in shambles!"

Tracy chuckled, getting down on her knees as she counted the contents of the bag. "They deserve—_BZZZT Ending BZZT—_what they get, the bastards!" After an hour of sorting out the food, Tracy noticed it was dark outside.

"We need to be getting to bed... Tomorrow I'm gonna go sell some of the silverware so we can buy ourselves a different look. Then we won't have to worry about the cops."

Matty yawned as she stretched her arms.

"I'm not gonna wake you up tomorrow. You'll need the sleep, just incase I have a job for you." Tracy said as she placed sorted piles over towards the cave's wall.

Matty looked over towards Tracy, giving her sister an understanding look.

"Okay...well, I'm off to bed. Wake me, if you need me. Especially if you're going to get your new look tomorrow."

Tracy and Matty dressed for bed and climbed into their sleeping bags. Once they had said their goodnights, they both fell asleep.

_~ BZZ En…d..in…g BZZZT Se….qu….enc….e BZZZZZ ~_

Next morning...

Matty woke up early the next day to someone prodding her. Blinking a few times as she rubbed her eyes, she stared up at the person. "Ah!" Matty yelped in surprise. Standing above her was a complete stranger in her hideout. It was a girl, slightly older than her and sporting a dark brown and short hair cut.

"How do you like the new me!?" Tracy laughed as she spun around in a circle. She was wearing a red camouflage shirt and holy blue jeans. "I added the holes to the jeans myself. It's a nice touch isn't it?"

As her heart seemed to go back to normal she climbed out of her sleeping bag and stared at her sister. "You do know you gave me a heart attack, right? I was freaked out that someone had found our place!" Placing her hands on her hips, she frowned at her sister.

"No, no." Tracy waved her hand back and forth. "I wouldn't let that happen! So lighten up!"

"Fine..." Releasing a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes and looked her sister over. "So did you leave me any money to change?"

Tracy dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out a newly bought, yellow, wallet. Fishing for some money, she pulled out five hundred dollars in bills and handed it to Matty. "Here! Go make yourself pretty."

"Sure…thanks," Matty spoke sarcastically as she took the money and shoved it into her pants. "Well, I'll go buy supplies and be back in a few." Hugging her sister before she left, she dashed out the cave entrance and into the woods.

~ _BZZZT Beg…in… Co…un..td..ow…n BZZT_

After a hectic day of avoiding cops and finding the one salon and few stores that didn't know who she was, she was quite tired. Taking a deep and releasing it, she quickly stepped into the forest and started her slow journey back to the cave.

_BZZZ …3…_

Passing by random trees, she unnoticeably walked into a clearing. With a jolt, she looked up and noticed that she had stepped into a kind of oasis. Palm trees surrounded her and she couldn't find where they ended or began. She couldn't even find where the woods were. Her heart began to beat fast as she worried that she might be lost. Suddenly her ears picked up the soft sound of trickling water. Searching for the sound, she came upon a bubbling brook.

_BZZZT …2…_

Getting down on her hands and knees, she was able to see her knew self for the second time today. Her hair was completely white. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath a silk shirt. The shirt was see-through and had long bell sleeves. She wore black pants with snow flakes embroidered in random spots all over her legs. Staring at her reflection she began to feel sad that she had to loose her old self just to rid herself of those crooks.

_BZZ …1…_

Then out of no where, she heard. "End program, jettison the experiment."

The bubbling brook began to glow, until it was blinding her. As she started to try and feel around for the ground or whatever was there, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the water. Fear shot through her body as her brain willed her to scream, but it was too late.

End Notes:

Alice Draken here! I hoped you liked the prologue of my story. Please review my story, if you do I'll speed up the process of my next upcoming chapter. This fanfic will get better with every chapter, I hope you like it.


	2. Starting Life

Just so I don't get sued...Tokyo Mew Mew was not created by me, but by people who can actually draw and write better than I.

Matty though, is mine...You may not use her, the character, in anyway. This Fanfic is my very first that I am putting on, I might make more later on in life.

Caution: Slight Language.

2nd Warning: I have jumping view points. So mostly you'll need to pay attention to the point that if I make a new paragraph, then that means I'm writing from a different viewpoint. I'm telling you this, just so that you don't get confused. Thank you for listening to me!

Unnecessary Files Discarded…

Rebooting System…

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP_

Ryou leaned against the back of a park bench as the sun bathed his skin. Crossing his arms and placing them under his head, he stared up at the clouds as his mind wandered. "Are we sure we're doing the right thing?" His face wrinkled with worry as he imagined the consequences that came with what they were about to do.

The middle aged man, which sat next to him, sighed and turned his head to look at Ryou. "Yes." Taking a deep breath, he allowed the silence to linger between them as if wondering the same question. Sitting up, he stretched his arms into the air and stood. "This is the only way to save Japan." His long brown hair flowed in the summer breeze and dropped to his shoulders as he stared down. Placing a hand out to his friend, he smiled. "We know this will work!"

Ryou looked up towards Keiichiro and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Why am I so worried?" Allowing Keiichiro to help him up, he stood and they both began to head off in the direction of the park's exit.

Neither one of them spoke as they walked, their shoes tapping the concrete as they passed numerous flower gardens. The trees above them, draped their massive branches in every direction, shading the men as they silently contemplated the day ahead.

Passing the front exit, Keiichiro finally broke the tension with a single question as he pulled back his hair with a rubber band. "So, do we know what time we're going to fire it up?"

Ryou didn't respond as he stared off into the distance. Massive buildings came into view as they walked up to a nearby light pole. Coming to a halt, both men waited for the light to turn green. Finally deciding to answer, only to fill up the time they had to wait, he spoke. "Around two should be fine."

**Five minutes later…**

After finding their way through the throng of buildings and people, Keiichiro and Ryou noticed the rim of the café peaking over a large building. Both of them hadn't spoken since the light turned green at the crosswalk. Staying on the main sidewalk, they headed around the large museum. There, hidden by the massive shadow of the building sat a quaint little café. It was in the shape of an Irish castle with hearts covering the front. Heading up the walkway, they climbed the first few steps before coming to the front door.

_THUD_

Keiichiro's heart began to beat loudly against his chest. He imagined many things of what the sound could be yet each idea worried him. With the sudden movement of his arm, he blocked Ryou's path. Turning towards his friend, he noticed that Ryou must not have heard the sound from the confused look on his face. "Did you hear that?"

Arching an eyebrow, Ryou turned his body to face Keiichiro and stared at his friend. "Hear what?"

"I think there might be something lurking behind the cafe." Keiichiro kept calm, speaking in a monotone voice. He was worried, but needed to find out more about this sound before he jumped to conclusions.

With this information, Ryou snapped to attention. His eyes became wide as his pupils dilated with fright. "They couldn't be here already. It's just too early!" His voice cracked when he spoke as his voice shot up an octave.

"I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves. Let's just go find out what it might be." Keiichiro stepped down from the stairs and onto the grass, which gently sunk under his feet leaving slight impressions in the ground. He didn't wait for Ryou to follow, placing a hand upon the brick wall and feeling the grooves in between each block. He slid along slowly, keeping the still silence with every movement he made. As he gradually moved around the building, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ryou was following him.

Ryou kept him in sight and followed close behind. In no time they were in the backyard, searching for the cause of the mysterious sound.

The backyard was quite large with few things in it. A fifteen minute walk away from the building stood the beginning of a vast forest. The trees' leaves fluttered in the cool breeze as their thin branches moved along with them. Only grass filled the vast open area with a few odd rocks that were strewn about the entrance of the woods.

As their eyes moved upon the ground, getting closer to the woods, the grass disappeared and was replaced by a vast array of flowers. From their distance, it seemed like a sea of colors, blowing in the wind as if a wave upon the ocean.

"Do you see that?" Ryou grabbed hold of Keiichiro's shoulder and then pointed out towards the woods. His heartbeat quickened as he spoke.

Keiichiro's eyes followed his friend's arm, searching for the object that Ryou was referring to. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a tiny image sprawled out on the ground. "Is that an animal?"

Ryou squinted, trying to see it better, but that didn't help in the end. He was a little frustrated with this, rubbing his eyes repeatedly, thinking that that would help him see clearly.

Keiichiro thought against appeasing his curiosity, since this might be a trap from the enemy. Though, his feet went against his thoughts as he took a step and began to walk off. Both of them were too curious to stay away, walking at a casual pace towards the figure. There feet briskly moved through the grass, with their legs brushing against the thin pieces of grass that shot up from the dirt. It took a ten minute walk before it was in clear sight. This time, Ryou was the first to react; his veins became as cold as ice as he ran. His short blonde hair was ruffled in the strong wind as he came closer. What he saw before him was a young girl with her body sprawled out on the ground. Her head was resting on a rock, which he wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the crimson blood that dripped from the sides, staining the grass and the top of the rock. Her clothes were covered from top to bottom with cuts. Dry blood was caked in her hair and her head was facing away from him. Ryou walked up to her and then knelt down beside her body. He would have moved her head, so that he could see her face if it wasn't for Keiichiro's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Don't!" He came up to Ryou's side, crouching down on his hands and knees. Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, he looked the girl over. He tried to process the scene, but nothing came to his thoughts as he stared at this mysterious girl. "She might have a broken neck. We should move her carefully."

Ryou bolted to a stand, looking down at Keiichiro. "I'll bring out a neck brace and gurney." He turned quickly on his heals and sped off towards the building's back door.

Keiichiro moved into a comfortable sitting position. Slowly, he placed a finger on the girl's neck. He found her pulse within seconds of trying and released a breath of relief as he realized that she was still alive. "Where did you come from?" He noticed that her eyes were closed and her skin was pale from lack of blood as he gently brushed her black bangs out of her face. Suddenly, he heard the small sound of a door slamming against the café wall and spun around to see Ryou racing towards them. Under his arm he held a long gurney and in the other hand was a large first aid kit.

Ryou came up to Keiichiro's side and laid the gurney out beside the girl. Placing the first aid kit on his other side, he unsnapped the latches and flipped it open. Inside was a large assortment of bandages, gauze, ointment, and more, but he wasn't interested in any of this right now. Once his eyes moved over the bulky neck brace, he pulled it out and walked carefully over to her head. He waited as Keiichiro felt along her neck for any breaks and then gently lifted it off the rock. Ryou looped the soft material around her skin and fastened the back.

Keiichiro positioned himself behind the girl's head as Ryou moved towards her feet.

"1…2…3…"

With a heave ho they lifted her body off the ground, leaving a patch of blood-caked grass behind them. It took them longer than expected to maneuver the girl and the gurney into the café without jostling her body.

**A few minutes later and inside the café…**

Ryou was turning red as he slowly undressed the unconscious girl. Though, the blush in his cheeks slowly faded out with the realization that it was a-must needed job. By now, they had already brought her into the building and checked her over for any injuries.

Keiichiro came to the result that she only received a slight concussion and plenty of cuts all over her body after a thorough inspection.

With a pair of medical scissors Ryou cut a long strip on each pant leg until he could easily remove them. By then, the dry blood in her hair had stained some parts of her clothes. Throwing her clothes in the wastebasket, he lifted her into his arm and suddenly a dark blush washed over his face once again.

Keiichiro picked up the basket, getting ready to take it to the laundry room in hopes of salvaging some of her clothes. He then looked up at Ryou and noticed that the girl was curled into his arms and her body pressed against him. Trying to stifle a laugh as he covered his mouth with his free hand, he quickly attempted to disguise it as a cough as he looked back up and began to speak. "If I can't get the blood out of her clothes, then I'll just throw them away and take some clothes from your room. She does look like she could easily fit in them." Keiichiro smirked.

Ryou jerked his head up, and glared. "Just go!" Keiichiro laughed in response before leaving the room with the basket in hand. Ryou waited until his friend was all the way down the hall and out of sight before he shook his head with annoyance. He tried to rid himself of the recent thought as he took the girl to the nearest bathroom. Gently, he placed her on the ground. By now, she was lying there without anything covering the reserved areas of her body.

Walking up to the shower nozzle, he placed a hand on the cold metal knob. A quick twist later, water spewed out of the showerhead. Turning back towards the girl, he placed a single arm under her legs and neck. Stepping over the side of the bath, he begrudgingly allowed his dry close to become soaked as he slowly washed her. _Who are you? Where did you come from?_ These questions floated around in his mind for a while, continually resurfacing until he was finished.

_Squeak…Squeak_

Ryou quickly looked up to find Keiichiro turning off the water. "I think she's clean enough, don't you?" Ryou glanced back down, to find his hand repeatedly cleaning the same spot. Feeling quite stupid about this, he rang out the washrag at best and with one hand, tossed it into the nearby hamper.

"Here, let me help you." Keiichiro grabbed hold of girl's free arm and hoisted her out of the tub. Adjusting his hold and now keeping her up with both hands, he turned her around to where she was facing him. The light weight of her body resting on his...

Thanking his friend with a nod, Ryou stood and dried himself off with a towel that was hanging on a metal bar, though; it wasn't going to help much. Placing the drenched cloth back onto the bar, he kindly took the girl from Keiichiro's grasp and lifted her up into his arms.

Down the hall and passing by multiple rows of doors, Ryou turned and kicked open the remaining one that stood in front before him. In response it slammed into the wall and most likely left a hole. There inside, was a guest room which had never been used. He stared in side only for a second, taking in the layout of where everything was as he waited for his friend to catch up.

Keiichiro, on the other hand was in a room on the first floor digging through a heap of clothes, which were soon to be returned to his friend's room. He had a random feeling of bother washed over his thoughts as imagined clothing this bare girl. As he stood and turned towards the door and as soon as the feeling appeared, it was suddenly gone with a shake of his head. He then scurried out of the room and up the first flight of stairs that he came to.

Tap…tap…tap…

Ryou listened as sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall. He then in turn placed the girl on the soft linen bed. He took a few seconds to stare down upon her, brushing a hair out of her face as he smiled. _Odd! Why do I feel such a connection to you?_ At that time, his feelings seemed to take on a life of their own as they suddenly claimed this girl.

Keiichiro walked in right behind Ryou, stopping instantly as he watched the scene before him unfold. A smile crept onto his face as he slowly emptied the bag of its contents and placed them at the end of the bed. Without making any sound, he took a step back and allowed himself to dive into the depths of his thoughts.

_Even though, I checked her over for injuries and diagnosed her as having only minor scratches and maybe a slight concussion, I'm still worried that there's still another problem lying before me_. The idea of amnesia weighed heavily upon his heart and he knew he would have to tell Ryou of this eventually, but the way he watched Ryou take it upon himself to become this girl's caregiver, stopped him in his tracks. _And even now, the look which I can see so apparently written on his face causes me to worry about this girl's future. What will happen if she has to go back to her original life and leave him? There's too much going on for him to become involved with anything else._ A sudden memory flashed through his mind causing his head to snap up and stare in their direction. His eyes were filled with too much worry to allow Ryou bother with this. "Ryou, how about you go down and check up on the-"

Ryou forgot all about Keiichiro being in the room. So when he finally spoke up, Ryou stumbled backwards, quickly catching himself and cutting off the last of his friend's sentence. "Sure!" A deep feeling of embarrassment washed over him as he hurried out of the room and hastily disappeared around the corner.

The worried look, which was set so deeply in Keiichiro's eyes were swiftly replaced with that of humor. He took a second just smiling with his eyes closed, remembering the look on the boy's face. Gradually, he opened his eyes and turned towards their Jane Doe. His humor was replaced with one of worry again as he joined her side, picking up the clothes on his way. Then, setting it upon himself, he left the room in search of a first aid kit.

**Somewhere else…**

She placed her hand on the cold crystal-like glass. She caressed the glass, slowly flexing her fingers as the talons grinded into the wall. With a flash of light, faded only by the smoky color to the glass, she realized that her body was floating with a light glow surrounding her body. She opened her mouth to speak, only to watch bubbles escape from her lips with every gasp of air. Her movements were sluggish and she felt drained with her constant struggling to release herself from the tube-like prison.

_Ca-lunk_

The unexpected noise brought her eyes to its origin. Their, two hands pressed against the glass. She couldn't see anything more with the green liquid and smoke-like glass, but for some reason she could hear his voice.

"My beloved Neko… I have made you with all the knowledge that I gathered, traveling from here to there in time. You are my trump card, my cause for joy and the only way I will win against my foes." The voice paused for a moment and in turn, she could hear the soft tapping of his shoes upon the floor. She could imagine the figure moving as he paced the floor, searching for his next words.

The old man walked over to his desk, sitting his tired body in the old wooden chair. He stared up at the silhouette of his creation floating in the green gelatinous water. Placing an elbow on each side of the chair, he rested his chin upon the steeple of his hands, contemplating his next words. "I do not have much time left in this body. It has seen its last days in its old age and eventually the heart will give out." He coughed covering his mouth with his hand and clearing the mucus from his throat. His lungs heaved and his heart ached with every breath he took, knowing that any minute he would leave this world for a new body. "Though you might not understand this, I know that my next host will be one I have despised for so long. I have seen the world spin like a swirling vortex as I've moved through my hosts. One-by-one, I have seen time repeat itself, but in the end I still lost in the fight against them. That is why, after returning to the body, which was my own to begin with. …And having this retched life repeat once again. I have finally devised a plan to get rid of them."

Standing up from his chair, he walked over to the tube, placing his hand against the cold glass. "I know this must all be confusing to you, since you were just born a few minutes ago, but you are my only chance of victory." Suddenly he dropped to the floor, causing his creation to clutch the glass in fright as he went into a seizer. He repeatedly twitched and wriggled on the floor until he was finally able to bring his body back under control. Staying on his hands and knees as he began to catch his breath he said, "I must send you away now, to a different time with no memory of this incident ever occurring, but I will find you again one day so be ready." Then, with the rest of his strength intact, he pressed an orange button on his wrist as his heart gave its last beat.

Right then, the liquid in the tube began to empty and she slowly dropped to the bottom of the tube. Gently resting her feet on the ground as the level of the green water finally moved below her mouth and nose, she realized that her body hadn't been working on its own yet. She began to choke, gasping air as her heart finally kicked in gear, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her system. She screamed in agony as a flash of light engulfed her, taking her from that place.

The girl suddenly sat up in a flash as her echoing scream dissipated. She sat there, a hand on each side of the bed as she took a few breaths to calm herself. Cold sweat dripped down her face, which she quickly wiped away. Slowly she looked up, becoming aware of her surroundings as her head began to pound. It sent the room in a spin as she returned to her last position, placing both hands on what she believed to be a gauze wrap. She stared at the white ceiling as the pain began to leave her. Her eyes moved around the room as she cautiously moved her head, finally resting upon the small lit lamp that sat on an end table beside her bed, she tried once again to sit up. She used the end table as support, not hoping for a relapse of before.

_Tap…click…tap…click…_

The new sound entered her ears as she looked up. The sounds became louder, peaking her curiosity. She then pushed herself up onto her feet and hobbled over to the doorway. As if in a drunken stupor, her body rocked back and forth until she grabbed hold of the doorframe for stability. Once the room stopped spinning she finally peaked out into the hall only to have someone ram their head with hers. She fell back, twirling once or twice and dropped to the floor, resting on the side of the bed.

"Ow!" Ryou yelled, wrapping his hands around his head as it throbbed. Though, his priority allowed him to push past the pain he realized what exactly hit him. His eyes widened as he forgot all about the pain and jumped into the room. There lying on the floor with a dizzy look on her face was their Jane Doe. Right then, he felt like being in five places at once, but the most important thing was to inform Keiichiro of the girl's new condition. So, sticking his head out of the room and taking a deep breath he yelled, "KEEEIIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHIIIIII IIRRRRROOOOOO!" He then turned to look down at her, smiling as he placed his hand on the recently acquired bump, knowing that he would always remember it.

The room was spinning rapidly, which eventually came to a halt as she looked around. There in front of her were two pairs of legs, blocking her view. She moved her eyes following them up until she noticed two men standing above her, peering down. "Uh, hello…" she said quietly.

Keiichiro smiled at the girl, coming to the conclusion that she must not have hit her head too hard the second time around to come back this soon. Bending down, Keiichiro opened his hand, hoping that she would understand his kind gesture.

For some reason she didn't seem too worried about these two strangers, taking one of their hands as she wobbly stood to her feet. "Uh, wou-" she was stopped in mid-sentence as the middle aged man gently placed a finger on her lips.

"We can talk later. Right now you need to rest," Keiichiro said.

In turn, Ryou placed a hand underneath her knees and neck, suddenly sweeping her up into his arms. He walked towards the bed as Keiichiro pulled down the covers. Placing her on the bed, which squeaked under her weight and tucking her in he then grabbed a nearby chair. It scratched against the wooden floor as if to voice the annoyance of being moved.

Keiichiro watched as Ryou, sat straddling the appliance. "Now, we'll listen to everything you have to say later, once you've gotten some sleep. Alright?" he demanded.

She sat there, peaking out over the sheet trying to hide her apparent annoyance for this man's motherly kindness, but knew some how that she wouldn't win in this battle. So, taking a deep breath and releasing it silently, she said "Okay…"

Ryou watched as Keiichiro left the room and then turned to the girl. "It's okay. I'll be here while you fall asleep, so you don't have to worry."

In a sense that kind of comforted the girl, as she stared up at the ceiling. She began listening to her own breathing as it became slow and meticulous. Her eyes became heavy as the throbbing in her head dulled and everything gradually went black.

**Somewhere else "again…"**

The girl found herself in a dark room, occupied by only a single chair, which she sat in. Something inside her kept her from moving as she waited for someone to enter the room. Time slowly passed on by, but then her ears picked up on the sound of footsteps approaching the room, so she stood. The door creaked and groaned as it swung on it hinges, hitting the door with a thud. She looked up, only to find a shadow standing in the doorway. It walked up to her and stopped just a foot away, staring down at her. She stared in silence, listening to the sound of her breathing. Then, out of no where, it spoke. "Find my three loyal subjects before I am awakened." A flash of light then blasted through the door; holes were appearing in the shadow as it disappeared from all sight.

The girl quickly sat up from her bed and looked around. She was back in her room. The windows at the top of the bed were slightly open, allowing for a small amount of breeze to creep in. The morning sun was shining through the glass upon her bed, heating the sheets. She tossed her blankets aside and slid off of the bed. Even though, yesterday, she was in extreme pain…today she didn't seem to feel anything. Looking around for the second time, she noticed a clock radio to her side and realized it was three o'clock already. _I think I'll stay up from now on. Though, I don't think I should stay here._ Walking over to the window, she pushed it all the way up and stuck her head out. _SHEESH!_ From where she stood, it felt like thirty feet from the ground below. The wind blew at her hair as she stared down flinging it into her face as she repeatedly pushed it behind her ears.

She couldn't explain it, but an urge as deep as the DNA in her system was calling her away from this place. Even if she still needed to express her gratitude to the two strangers who found her, she still had to get out of her and follow that voice within her.

_How am I supposed to get down there?_ Pulling her head back in, she turned around, finding a closet behind her bed. _I don't remember that being there before…_ Her shoes tapped against the linoleum floor as she scurried over to the sliding door. Opening it up, she found five folded sheets in the corner and pulled them out. _These should do nicely!_ Grabbing the sheet from her bed too, she worked quietly as she took them each apart and then tied them together. She had to work fast before they came back. _I have to get out of her and work out my problems. Maybe I'll see them again someday._

Getting behind the bed, she pushed it over to the window. As it moved, it knocked over a lamp, sending it crashing to the floor. _Oh crap! That's going to ruin things…_ Running around the end of the bed, she tossed the rope out of the window and watched as the end of it hit the ground. "Perfect!" she cheered.

_TAP…TAP…TAP…_

The sounds of footsteps going up the steps entered her ears as she pulled her head out of the window, only to climb out backwards and onto the rope. She didn't have much time, but she had to work fast. With one hand, she broke off the windows knob. With all of this done, she noticed a small glimpse of a person passing her door inside. She ducked, only to begin sliding down the rope. She moved fast, keeping her free hand on the wall to balance her. For a second she lost her balance, and oddly enough she didn't fall because her fingers were stuck to the groves of the brick. Only a second pass before she was back to her descent and then on the ground. Looking up, glass began flying from the window as the shutter flew open and smacked the wall. She didn't take any time to protect her head, but scurried into the direction of town.

"Wait!" Ryou yelled as he stared down at the girl. He knew this wasn't right; a girl of her age running about in her condition. Knowing that she wouldn't stop to answer, he jerked his head inside and slammed the window as he cursed loudly. Turning away from Keiichiro, who was untying the sheet rope from the bed, he began to walk towards the hall.

"Wait just a second. Where do you think you're going" Keiichiro asked, pushing the bed back into the corner of the room. He then bent down, beginning to pick the random shards of glass up off the floor.

Ryou stopped and turned back, staring at his friend as he placed his hand on his hips. "Where do you think? I'm going after her." he said, glaring a little at his friend. He knew what Keiichiro was going to say before he spoke, but didn't care for it.

"You do know that you can't bring her back if she doesn't want to come back." Keiichiro responded as he dumped the glass in a wastebasket, a little happy that the girl left on her own accord. There was too much on their shoulders and adding another problem to their list was not one of options he wanted. He then turned towards the hall in attempts to find a broom. "I know that for some reason you felt like a big brother coming to her rescue, but let her go for now. If we're destined to meet again, then we will." And without saying another word, Keiichiro left the room.

Ryou clenched his fists together as he frowned. He knew that his friend was right, but some how he never liked what Keiichiro said. So, as he took a deep breath and released it, he grabbed the sheet rope and began untying the knots as he left the room, catching up with his companion.

**Away from the café…**

The girl looked behind her, checking to see if anyone was following. Not seeing a soul in sight, she slowed down to a stop and bent over. Her chest was pounding and constricted as she gasped for breath. A natural summer breeze blew through the trees as she stood. Her hair lifted behind her as the wind faced her body. She took a look around her as she watched the trees sway to and fro. The beautiful smell of flowers, which she could see surrounding a large fountain wafted in her direction All the fragrances blended together and she felt like she was in a field of flowers as she walked up to the water fountain. Dipping her hands into the cool crisp water, she pulled them back out and took a refreshing sip. "What the—," she said, as she noticed the look of herself in the reflection of the water.

Knicks and cuts were layered upon her skin, reminding her of what a zebra looked like. Slowly moving her gaze, she noticed her skin. It seemed orange for a second, causing her to rub her eyes with her fists. A second glance and it was gone, which she decided to ignore since she hadn't eaten in a while and thought the effect of hunger was messing with her mind. Looking for the third time she finally saw the state of her hair and couldn't help but dropping her jaw.

There, staring back at her was a girl with white and black hair. For some reason the white was dripping off before her eyes as she lifted the hair to her face. Looking back at the image she could see that her hair looked like a rat's nest. _How did I get these things and what's going on with my hair? What kind of a person was I before I lost my memory?_

"Are you okay?" said a voice. The girl watched as a boy appeared in the reflection of the water, causing her to turn around and face him. For a second she didn't respond as she looked him over. He was a boy of maybe fifteen years old, yet he seemed to be a few inches taller than her, even though she was older. "Uh… What did you say?"

"I said…, Are you okay?" he repeated. He was beginning to become worried about her, as he noticed the cuts covering her body.

Smiling sweetly, she stared at him. She could tell he was worried, but she didn't want him to be. So, even though she hated to lie, "I'm fine. I just fell down a hill." Until now, she hadn't noticed where she was as the cool breeze sent a spray of water in her direction.

"Are you sure?" he asked. For some reason he couldn't believe what she said. "If you don't mind, I could take you to a nurse's office nearby to get checked out." he protested, kindly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Right when his hand touched her skin, a static charge stung her arm and sent an image through her mind.

"_That is why, after returning to the body, which was my own to begin with. And having the same things happen to me over and over, I have finally devised a plan to get rid of them." Said the voice as all she could see was the color green on all sides._

The image disappeared as quickly as it had come, taking only seconds off her time as she finally came back to reality. Once she was back in her right mind, she noticed that her skin had become cold and sweaty. And that the boy in front of her had become even more worried as his eyes widened in fright.

"Please let me take you to the nurse's office. Please!?" he begged. Even though, she was a complete stranger to him, he was worried. And what bothered him the most was that for five minutes straight her eyes were glazed over as if she had just died. He was determined to get her somewhere that she could be looked at and if she wasn't going to worry about herself, then he was ready to lift her over his shoulder and carry her there.

She took a second to look at him and rolled her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. So, taking a deep breath and releasing it, she nodded and allowed for this boy to escort her where ever he wanted.

**After a lengthy time in the nurse's office…**

The girl walked out with the boy in tow as the nurse locked the door behind them. She then walked a few feet before turning to the boy saying, "See, nothing's wrong with me!" She smiled, trying to reassure him.

"…But you wouldn't even tell her how you got them!" he said with a little annoyance. Combing his hand through his chestnut hair, he ruffled it a bit before sticking his hand back into the pocket. He then moved his weight from one foot to another as he stared at her, waiting for any kind of response.

She had never met someone so persistent before, but thought that if she had stayed with the other two men they would have probably acted the same way. "Please don't worry about me. If you want to know the truth—" she said, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, I would." he was worried about her and when he worried about anything, he always put his all into fixing it. Though, trees and Mother Nature never seemed to fight back when he cleaned up trash.

"Alright, alright…" she hated being pushed into something, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. "I actually don't have a clue what happened to me." she kept her eyes closed, waiting for him to yell and walk away. For some reason she knew how people would react that way, even though she really didn't remember having it ever happen.

"Wait how—?" he was quickly cut off as she went on.

"I can bet you don't believe me, but it's the truth. What really happened was that I woke up like this with two people taking care of me." She took a breather before going on. "Though, I don't want sympathy or worry! And, I just want to go on and forget what happened, please?" It almost felt like she had said that all in one breath as she heaved in and out.

The boy was astounded by the story, gradually getting the feeling that this girl was a stronger person than he first realized to be able to get over that kind of a thing. So, having the idea to forget what had happened between them and how he dragged her to a nurse for no reason, he came up with a better idea. "Well, I'm sorry about how I've acted." he scratched the side of his head as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He answered, "Though, I'm glad to have met you." As he spoke again, he stuck out his hand, hoping that she would understand his kind gesture, "By the way, my name's Masaya Aoyama."

Getting the feeling that he was finally understanding her, she shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you too, my name's—" Suddenly, she froze over, realizing that she didn't know her own name.

Memory file 001 recovered, now loading...

"My name is Mata …just Mata."

A big smile appeared on Masaya's face as he released her hand. He then glanced at his watch and his eyes widened a little with worry, before he looked back at her. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mata, but I need to go meet a friend here soon."

She watched his expression, noticing a blush washing over his cheeks as he spoke. _Awe, he has a crush on someone._ She smiled as she thought about there kiddy love. "You're blushing, you know that right?"

Masaya shook his head, quickly forcing the heat from his face to dissipate. "Well, I must be going now," he said, changing the subject. He then waved to her before leaving.

Mata watched as he walked away, before looking around. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She sighed, scratching her head as she thought.

_CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…_

"Wow, what a story that was." A voice said.

Mata quickly spun around to find a man in his early forties standing beside the nurse's office. His hair was a platinum blonde, which ended at his shoulders. He towered over her as he walked up revealing a wicked smile. She stared up at him, noticing his bright brown eyes that almost seemed red to her as he stared intently at her. For some reason this man sent a chill down her spine, but also a sense of longing from the pit of her chest. Though she didn't understand why.

"Hello, my name is G**osai** Yokoshima, and I happened to overhear your conversation and I believe I know what you need right about now." he smiled as he spoke.

Mata stared at him as the wicked smile she had seen before, was replaced with a kind one. "How would you know what I need?" she asked.

"Well, I can't really explain that right now. Though I do have a place for you to stay and enough money for you to get by for an extended amount of time." he said.

Mata knew she couldn't just jump into things, and was willing to tell him right out that she didn't want anything to do with his money. Opening her mouth to say all this, "I…"

"Take it!" His words were sharp, almost growling at her with his speech.

Still she was about to rebuke, but the opposite came from her mouth, "Yes. I'll take it." Her moved on its own, taking the multiple items from his hand. Inside she felt had forgotten everything about their conversation, but knew that this man was someone she knew before.

He placed a single finger under Mata's chin and lifted her head, making eye contact between them. "Once you remember and become whole, we will finally meet."

A malevolent smile washed over his face as he spoke, "Goodnight."

She almost burst out laughing, thinking about his words. _Goodnight? Is he going to bed this early in the day?_

Walking down a hall and out of her sight, a little jelly-like creature emerged from his back. It then seemed to cast out a black orb from its body and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The black cloud then vanished into a wall. The man dropped to his knees, looking around as if he were lost. "What happened to me? What was I doing?" The man was actually a frail office worker. Brushing off his odd sensation, he shrugged his shoulders and then left for his office.

**Now back to whatever Mata's doing…**

The laughter slowly dissipated within her as she watched the man vanish from her view.

Pocketing everything but the card, which had a sticky not attached with the pin number written down, she decided to finally rid herself of the men's clothes she was sporting.

After ten minutes of shopping, Mata had her old outfit in a handbag at her side. Though, before stepping out of the shop, she looked at herself in one of there full-length mirrors. There staring back at her was a girl with a black tank top, the design being that of multiple fireworks on it, and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans that came up to her belly button. She felt comfortable in her new clothes and was ready for anything that might come her way. So, once she had placed the previous clothes in her new backpack—with the intent of returning them in the future—she pulled on her backpack before heading back to the museum. _Maybe I'll find out more about this town by checking out the museum. _Suddenly she realized that something was missing… Looking down at both arms, she noticed that all the recent cuts she had acquired were gone. _What the…?_ She shook her head violently, hoping to rid herself of the oncoming insanity. _What's going to happen next? _Giving up on getting an answer to her internal question, she decided to ignore this new thing and enjoy the happy day that it was.

Mata ran to the back, passed the endangered animal's display and was about to enter the courtyard of the museum when she ran into someone.

"Ow!" the girl yelled hitting the floor with a thud.

Mata smacked against the floor, feeling a sharp pain in her backside. _That was stupid! _She yelled at herself, trying to find the person she hit. Pushing herself up onto her feet she looked down to see a young girl stand up at the same time. She looked to be twelve with navy blue hair with twin buns in her hair like a Chinese style. _What kind of hair is that?_ The girl was standing up right then, when Mata stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" she smiled as she spoke.

"I think I can see that for myself." she said, haughtily. Brushing herself off, she glared at the girl, ignoring the hand. "Do you think you could be anymore clumsy?"

The words that came out of her mouth gradually caused a well of annoyance to grow in the depths of her chest. "I said I was sorry!" she restated.

"I think I heard you clearly the first time, thank you." Looking the girl over, she smiled evilly. "What's your name anyways? I need to know so that I can write down the name of what hit me on my insurance!" Rubbing out the creases in her dress she waited for the girl to respond.

"My name's Mata." she said. _I'm about to bury this girl in the dirt and leave her there for the day if she doesn't shut up sometime soon._ Mata breathed slowly, in and out, trying to rid herself of the anger.

"Well, **Mata**, my name is Mint Aizawa and my father will have something to say when he hears about this." she said. "Though, I'm a kind person and can easily allow things to roll off my back. So I'll just be seeing you, Miss Mata. Good DAY!" She turned around and walked off, eventually walking out to the back door towards the museum courtyard.

Mata felt like screaming once the girl had left. _Who does she think she is?_ "I think I'll just have a talk with her about how she acts!" she said, stomping towards the door that Mint went through. Placing her hand on the knob, she turned it and pushed as she listened to the door creak. It swung open with ease as the summer sun bathed her with light. She would have enjoyed such a day if it wasn't for noticing a sudden monkey child jump from light pole to pole. Her eyes widened with surprise after a few seconds, but she didn't seem to care for too long as she walked out onto the courtyard. All life seemed to shine around this specific area as she stepped down from the stairs and onto the cobblestone walkway. She looked up as she stepped out towards the fountain only to see a ruckus brewing among a group of girls. She began to head that way, but when she noticed what they were circling she started to run. Finally, she pushed through Mint Aizawa, which she heard huffing behind her and a girl with red hair. All the girls looked at her as she stomped up towards the two girls before her who were pushing a girl down to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Two girls jerked there head up to see another girl looking at them. One of them had a tight grip on a third girl's hair with her other hand pressed down on her shoulder. The second girl had a hot cup of coffee in her hand ready to pour it on the helpless kid. They were suddenly startled by this stranger's outburst, but quickly glared at her, wondering why she was here. "What do you want?" said the first. "Yeah!" said the second.

"What do **I** want? Well, I'll tell you what **I** want. I want you two to release the girl, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she said angrily. She placed her hands on her hips ready to react if anything were to happen.

"And what if I don't want to?" They were a little spooked with how this girl was screaming at them, but they weren't too afraid to stop.

"Then I can easily break that little jaw of yours." she smiled wickedly at them.

Both their eyes widened, causing them to release the girl. "I've never…" the first girl said. The second girl just stood there aghast, with her mouth open.

"NOW LEAVE" Mata screamed and took a step forwards, ready for war. "I don't want to see your faces again!"

Both girls glared at her before they quickly picked up their stuff and left.

Mata walked over to the girl, placing a hand under each of her arms and lifted her onto her feet. "Are you okay, now?"

The young girl with green hair stood on her own two feet and smiled sweetly at the girl before speaking, "Thank you. I'm sorry about all the trouble"

"Don't be. You're just too nice to those girls. Though, I hope they don't come around any time soon." Mata smiled proudly at the girl before turning around and finding four girls staring at her. "Uh…!" she said, scratching her head as a bead of sweat dripped down her face.

Suddenly the Earth rumbled and everything shook. The fountain system broke and water spewed forth. The girls dropped to the ground as Mata planted her feet, trying to balance her weight. A burst of light surrounded the group, filling her body. That's when a voice screamed in her ears. _"I WILL NOT GIVE YOU WILLINGLY TO THEM!"_ A dark mass engulfed her body sending it reeling in pain until something snapped and her body slumped to the floor as everything went black.

Well, that's all for now. I know that there wasn't much talking from the girls, but there wasn't much with them in the first book. Though, it will be better in the next chapter. I'll put all more time in with the other girl's next chapter.

I'm also having trouble with a few other things, like future things…Though I'll get that sorted out sooner or later. So don't worry. I hope this chapter was good enough for you! Please review my story and tell me what you think…! BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
